SMG4's New Helper
by Anime4Life3
Summary: SMG4 needs someone to help him make his bloopers for his youtube channel so he puts some help wanted posters around the city. Upon seeing these, I go to the castle and request for the job. I end up getting the job and the story of my life with SMG4 and the rest of the gang begins.
1. Chapter 1: How I Met SMG4

SMG4 needs someone to help him make his bloopers for his youtube channel so he puts some help wanted posters around the city. Upon seeing these, I go to the castle and request for the job. I end up getting the job and the story of my life with SMG4 and the rest of the gang begins. Rated M for constant swearing, racism, and tons of other bad stuff. The only reason these kind of things are in this fanfiction is because I will be making a ton of references to some of SMG4's videos. This fanfiction is told through the perspective of me, Jordan (Imagine me as Mario or SMG4, but with pink/black clothes instead of blue/white clothes or red/blue clothes. My hat has a J on it instead of an M. Also, im a homeless person.), and SMG4. The chapters will be very short because theres going to be a ton of chapters.

SMG4's POV:

I walked around the castle, trying to find Mario. Then, I saw Toad.

"Toad!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Toad replied.

"Have you seen Mario anywhere?" I asked.

"Hmmm..." Toad pondered. "I think I saw him in the Kitchen..."

"Thanks!" I thanked Toad, then walked into the Kitchen. Sure enough, Mario was in there, eating spaghetti. I tapped Mario on the shoulder.

"What is it?" He said as he whipped around, irritated that I had interrupted him.

"I need your help with something." I said.

"With what?" Mario replied.

"So, you know how I make bloopers for my youtube channel?" I asked.

"Yeah." Mario replied.

"Well, lately its been hard for me to think of any new bloopers. These days, all of the internet memes are boring." I sighed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Mario agreed.

"However, I think I have finally thought of a way to fix this." I said.

"How?" Mario asked.

"By getting myself a helper of course!" I announced, proud with my amazing idea. Mario, on the other hand, just stared at me with dull eyes.

"Woo-hoo..." He cheered sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up!" I demanded before punching him across the room.

"Mama-Mia..." Mario mumbled in pain.

"Jeez! Come on, lets go!" I said.

"Where are we going?" Mario asked.

"You'll see..." I grinned.

"Alright." Mario sighed. "But, can I at least finish my spaghetti first?"

"No!" I shouted. Mario put on the best crying face he could, making me even more mad. "Lets go..."

"Fine..." Mario whined.

My POV:

I admired the city, strolling down the sidewalk. It was a beautiful day. Suddenly, I heard the sound of a car from behind. I turned around, only to see a car heading directly towards me.

"Oh, shit!" Was all I could get out before I got ran over.

"Move, bitch! Get out the way! Get out the way, bitch! Get out the way!" I heard a male voice singing from the car as it continued driving. I stood up, thankfully not hurt from the car.

"Mario, stop! You hit someone!" I heard a second male voice shout. The car stopped, reversed up to me, and two guys hopped out.

"See, hes fine." The red/blue guy told the other one, hopping back into the car. "Lets-A-Go!"

"Are you okay!?" The blue/white guy asked me worryingly, not hearing what the other guy said.

"Yeah, im fine." I said.

"Oh, thank god!" The blue/white guy exclaimed. Then, he hopped back into the car. "Well, I guess we'll be going. Sorry for the trouble."

"Finally!" The red/blue guy sighed. I stared at them as they drove away. Well, that was unexpected. Still though, its the most exciting thing thats happened to me in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Red Teletubbie Part 1

SMG4 needs someone to help him make his bloopers for his youtube channel so he puts some help wanted posters around the city. Upon seeing these, I go to the castle and request for the job. I end up getting the job and the story of my life with SMG4 and the rest of the gang begins. Rated M for constant swearing, racism, and tons of other bad stuff. The only reason these kind of things are in this fanfiction is because I will be making a ton of references to some of SMG4's videos. This fanfiction is told through the perspective of me, Jordan (Imagine me as Mario or SMG4, but with pink/black clothes instead of blue/white clothes or red/blue clothes. My hat has a J on it instead of an M. Also, im a homeless person.), and SMG4. The chapters will be very short because theres going to be a ton of chapters.

SMG4's POV:

I looked around, trying to find a good spot to hang my posters. After a few minutes, I found a brick wall.

"Here, Mario. Hang these posters up." I said, handing Mario a handful of posters.

"Aw, why do I have to?" Mario whined.

"Just do it." I groaned.

"Fine..." Mario whined.

My POV:

I continued walking down the sidewalk, thinking about what had happened with those two guys in the car earlier. Then, I glanced across the street and saw them, hanging posters. I was curious what the posters were about, so I tried to get their attention.

"Hey, guys!" I shouted at them, waving. The blue/white guy looked over at me while the red/blue guy just kept hanging posters.

"Oh, its you!" The blue/white guy shouted back, also waving. I ran across the street.

"So, what are you guys up to?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing much." The blue/white guy replied. "Just hanging some help wanted posters up."

"Help wanted posters?" I asked. "What for?"

"Why dont you just look at what the poster says?" The red/blue guy interrupted before the other guy could say anything. The red/blue guy clearly dident want to be here and was really mad.

"Okay." I replied. I walked up to one of the posters, which read: HELP WANTED! SMG4 NEEDS A HELPER TO HELP HIM MAKE AMAZING YOUTUBE BLOOPERS FOR HIS ADORING FANS! NO SKILLS REQUIRED! FOR MORE INFORMATION CALL 978-PINGAS-6464. "Oh, which one of you is SMG4?"

"Me!" The blue/white guy announced.

"Okay, nice to meet you SMG4." I smiled.

"Its nice to meet you too." SMG4 smiled back. "Oh, and this is Mario."

"Yes, it is I, the great and powerful Mario." Mario grinned, putting on some swag glasses. "Im sure youve heared all about me, no?"

"Erhmmm... No..." I mumbled. A cricket chirped. There was a few seconds of awkward silence before someone jumped off the top of a building and landed directly on Mario. It was the red Teletubbie.

"Run, bitch! Run!" SMG4 shouted before running into a dark alleyway to hide. I just stared at the red Teletubbie.

"Surprise motherfucker!" He shouted, taking out a machine gun and shooting blindly.

"Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Oh, shit!" I shouted, running over to SMG4 to hide with him. "What the hell is that!?"

"Thats the red Teletubbie." SMG4 explained. "Its always trying to steal Mario's swag glasses because hes super jealous."

"Bwahahaha!" The red Teletubbie laughed, stealing Mario's swag glasses and putting them on. Then, he hopped in front of me and SMG4, pointing the machine gun at us. "Ive got big plans!"

"No... It cant end like this..." SMG4 sobbed, crawling on the ground. Was this how it was going to end? Death from a Teletubbie?


	3. Chapter 3: The Red Teletubbie Part 2

SMG4 needs someone to help him make his bloopers for his youtube channel so he puts some help wanted posters around the city. Upon seeing these, I go to the castle and request for the job. I end up getting the job and the story of my life with SMG4 and the rest of the gang begins. Rated M for constant swearing, racism, and tons of other bad stuff. The only reason these kind of things are in this fanfiction is because I will be making a ton of references to some of SMG4's videos. This fanfiction is told through the perspective of me, Jordan (Imagine me as Mario or SMG4, but with pink/black clothes instead of blue/white clothes or red/blue clothes. My hat has a J on it instead of an M. Also, im a homeless person.), and SMG4. The chapters will be very short because theres going to be a ton of chapters.

My POV:

"Hey, stinky!" Mario shouted. The red Teletubbie turned to face Mario, who was walking in slow motion towards him before stopping roughly ten feet away. "You dont fuck with Mario!"

"You aint gonna do shiiiiiiiiiit!" The red Teletubbie mocked him while doing a little dance. "You aint gonna do shiiiiiiiiiit! You aint gonna do shit! You aint gonna do shit!"

"Waa-Haa!" Mario cheered as he back flipped and took out a Rocket Launcher, firing it at the red Teletubbie. "Rocket Launcher!"

"Way to go, Mario!" SMG4 and I cheered in usison. Mario took his swag glasses off of the red Teletubbies flaming corpse and put them back on.

"Mmm! Im the best!" Mario praised himself. "Mmm! Im the best! Im the beeeeeeeeeest!"

"Hi!" The red Teletubbie exclaimed, standing up.

"Oh no! Oh god! What the fuck!? What the fuck, okay!?" Mario shouted, flailing about madly, crashing into us.

"Im hungry!" The red Teletubbie shouted, creeping towards us. We backed up until we hit a wall. I looked up and saw that the roof was pretty low. If I was just a bit taller I could reach it. Then, I got an idea.

"SMG4, get on top of Mario!" I ordered.

"Uh... Okay..." SMG4 complied, hopping on to Marios shoulders. I hopped onto SMG4s shoulders and, just as I had hoped, I was able to get onto the roof.

"Okay, guys! I'll try to find a way to get you out of there! Just stall him!" I shouted.

SMG4's POV:

Mario and I just stared at eachother, wondering how in the world we were going to do this.

"Hey... Uh... Nice weather were having today, eh...?" I asked awkwardly.

"WAT!?" The red Teletubbie replied with a troll look.

"No, no, no. Your doing it all wrong. You gotta take the sexy approach." Mario scolded me. Then, he took his clothes off and started break dancing. "Ohhh yeah! You like that, baby?"

"My eyes!" I screamed in pain as my eyes lit ablaze from the horrific sight I had witnessed.

My POV:

"Hmmm..." I pondered, looking around for something I could use. "Lets see..."

"Hello!" A male voice said. I looked over and saw an old man at a booth, selling strange trinkets. And on the roof of all places. I walked over to him and browsed the items. The first was a Muffin. (No) The second was a toilet. (No). The third and last item was a grocery cart with rockets attached to it. (Yes).

"How much for the Rocket-Powered Grocery Cart?" I asked.

"145,679,823 Coins please." The old man said. What!? Youve got to be kidding me. I dont have that much. Well, I dont have any money, but still, thats a bit to much, dont you think?

"Bullshit!" I shouted. Then, I threw the old man off the roof and stole the Rocket-Powered Grocery Cart. Would I make it to SMG4 and Mario in time?


	4. Chapter 4: The Red Teletubbie Part 3

SMG4 needs someone to help him make his bloopers for his youtube channel so he puts some help wanted posters around the city. Upon seeing these, I go to the castle and request for the job. I end up getting the job and the story of my life with SMG4 and the rest of the gang begins. Rated M for constant swearing, racism, and tons of other bad stuff. The only reason these kind of things are in this fanfiction is because I will be making a ton of references to some of SMG4's videos. This fanfiction is told through the perspective of me, Jordan (Imagine me as Mario or SMG4, but with pink/black clothes instead of blue/white clothes or red/blue clothes. My hat has a J on it instead of an M. Also, im a homeless person.), and SMG4. The chapters will be very short because theres going to be a ton of chapters.

My POV:

"SMG4! Mario!" I shouted as I hopped of the top of the building and landed between them, holding the Rocket-Powered Gorcery Cart.

"What is-" I cut off Mario.

"Who cares what it is!? Just get in!" I ordered. Both of them quickly hopped in, followed by me hopping in after them.

"I dont think so..." The red Teletubbie said as he took out a stick of dynamite and lit it. All 3 of us screamed as the dynamite blew up, sending the Rocket-Powered Gorcery Cart flying into the street.

"Ugh... How do we start this thing!?" Mario asked.

"I dont know! I threw the old man who I stole it from off the roof before I could ask how it works!" I replied.

"Oh, look! It comes with a manual!" SMG4 said, showing us a manual. The cover read: HOW TO FLY FOR DUMMIES!

"I got it!" I said. I opened the manual and read the instructions. "Oh, this is easy!"

"Hurry up!" Mario shouted as the red Teletubbie hopped in front of us.

"Your not going anywhere, motherfucker!" The red Teletubbie shouted.

"You just have to connect these 2 wires and-" I was cut off when the Rocket-Powered Gorcery Cart started blasting forward after I connected the 2 wires, running over the red Teletubbie. Even so, as we shot down the street, I saw the red Teletubbie get back up. He stole a car from someone and started chasing us.

"Im coming for you!" The red Teletubbi shouted as he shot the machine gun at us.

"La-La-La-La-La-La!" A koopa troopa sung as he walked across the street, right in our path. I grabbed him and stuffed him inside his shell. "Ah, oh my god! Ahhh!"

"Take this!" I shouted as I threw the shell towards the car the red Teletubbie was in.

"Oh shit!" The red Teletubbie screamed in slow motion as the shell hit the car he was in and exploded.

"You think its over?" SMG4 asked.

"I hope so..." Mario replied.

"Oh, I almost forgot." SMG4 said, turning to face me. "We dont even know your name."

"Oh, right." I said. "My name is-" I was cut off by us flying off the edge of a cliff into the ocean, which we didnt even notice we were heading towards due to all the chaos. I was quick enough, however, and managed to hop out and grab the ledge. SMG4 hanged onto my legs and Mario hanged onto his legs.

SMG4's POV:

"At least its a nice veiw..." I joked, chuckling. The sun was just setting and I had to admit, the veiw was great. Mario just glared at me.

"Shut the fuck up!" He ordered.

"Yeah, it is." The pink/black guy said, smiling. I looked up at him and watched as he admired the sunset. My cheeks turned a bright pink as I felt myself get lost in his eyes. I shook my head. What the hell am I doing? Mario noticed my reaction and grinned.

"SMG4..." He laughed.

"Shut the fuck up!" I ordered.

"Anyways, how are we supposed to get back up?" The pink/black guy asked. We all stayed silent, a cricket chirping in the distance. How were we supposed to get out of this mess?


	5. Chapter 5: Meet The Gang

SMG4 needs someone to help him make his bloopers for his youtube channel so he puts some help wanted posters around the city. Upon seeing these, I go to the castle and request for the job. I end up getting the job and the story of my life with SMG4 and the rest of the gang begins. Rated M for constant swearing, racism, and tons of other bad stuff. The only reason these kind of things are in this fanfiction is because I will be making a ton of references to some of SMG4's videos. This fanfiction is told through the perspective of me, Jordan (Imagine me as Mario or SMG4, but with pink/black clothes instead of blue/white clothes or red/blue clothes. My hat has a J on it instead of an M. Also, im a homeless person.), and SMG4. The chapters will be very short because theres going to be a ton of chapters.

SMG4's POV:

Once we finally got back to the ground, we all collapsed, cleary exhausted. After a few minutes, the pink/black guy stood up.

"Well, do I get the job?" He asked, grinning. I felt my heart nearly skip a beat. If I gave him the job, I would get to see him every day. This is great. But, why was I so happy about it?

"Of course." I replied, smiling. "I think your more than qualified."

"I dont know..." Mario said, grinning. "He kind of looks like a girl."

"I know." The pink/black guy chuckled. "Well, shall I introduce myself?"

"Go right ahead." I replied.

"Okay, my name is Jordan." The pink/black guy said.

My POV:

I cant believe it. I got the job. This is awesome. Once we got back into the city, we went into Mario's car and drove to their house. Well, castle more like. Yeah, a fucking castle.

"Woah!" I exclaimed. "You guys live here!?"

"Yeah." SMG4 replied.

"Are you guys the only ones who live here?" I asked.

"No." SMG4 replied.

"Oh, look." Mario said, pointing at a green/blue guy who was walking out of the castle. "Its my brother, Luigi."

"Mario!" Luigi exclaimed, running up to him. "What took you guys so long!?"

"Dont worry about it." Mario replied.

"Oh, whos this?" Luigi asked as he noticed me.

"Oh, this is Jordan." SMG4 replied. "Hes my new helper."

"Well, im going to go eat spaghetti." Mario said, walking away. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"You want to see the inside?" SMG4 asked.

"Of course." I replied. We walked inside. The place was huge. How could they afford such a nice place?

"Toad!" SMG4 exclaimed. A little guy with a mushroom hat on walked over to us.

"What?" Toad replied.

"Id like you to meet Jordan." SMG4 said, gesturing towards me. "Hes my new helper."

"Hmmm..." Toad mumbled as he studied me. "At least he doesent look like he'll be annoying like Mario."

"Heh, dont worry." I chuckled.

"I said no pets!" A male voice shouted as someone in a boot landed on top of Toad, crushing him.

"Toadsworth!" SMG4 said worringly. "This is my new helper, not a pet!"

"Oh, sorry..." Toadsworth said. Then, he turned to look at me seriously, making me gulp audibly. "You better be a hard worker because im not having another lazy fat ass around here."

"Dont worry about me." I said. "I'll make sure to work hard."

"Alright then." Toadsworth said as he hopped away.

"Is that everyone?" I asked.

"Well, theres two others." SMG4 replied. "Peach is out on some sort of business trip and Starman is... I dont know."

"Well, looks like you have a nice family." I sighed.

"Whats wrong?" SMG4 asked.

"Well..." I mumbled. "Can I tell you in private?"

"Sure..." SMG4 replied hesitantly.


End file.
